


One Lap Ahead

by sarcieles (orphan_account)



Series: Marvel Disney Songs [5]
Category: Aladdin (1992), X-Men (All Media Types), X-Men (Movieverse), x-men days of future past
Genre: Gen, One Jump Ahead, Pietro is Aladdin, Wanda is Abu, aladdin - Freeform, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sarcieles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of the Disney song "One Jump Ahead" from the animated classic "Aladdin".</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lap Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A MUSICAL GENIUS
> 
> If I can say so myself, which I will because I can.

I'm always

One lap ahead of real time

One sprint ahead of the hoard

I steal only when I'm bored

So, all the time!

 

One lap ahead of the bullets

I'm fast, you've got no game

I put all Olympic runners to shame

 

(Riff raff, street rat, scoundrel, what's that?)

 

It's just a little snack guys!

 

(That's not yours, give that back guy!)

 

I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Wanda!

 

(Huh?)

 

(Oh, it's sad that no one has caught him

He's involved in lots of petty crime

I'd blame his dad but he hasn't got one)

Gotta steal to eat, gotta run to steal

Might tell you if you speed up time!

 

One lap ahead of the slowpokes

One mile ahead of a cell

Some people call it raising hell

One lap in front of the police

One light-year in front of the feds

Well, if I wasn't I'd be dead

 

(Stop, thief! Bandit, too fast, dammit!)

 

This is not a race, guys!

(We won't stop until that boy dies!)

Gotta steal to eat, gotta run to steal

Otherwise I'm sure I'd belong

(Wrong!)

 

One lap ahead of the army

One sprint ahead of the guards

One step ahead of disaster

They're slow, or I'm much faster

A break-in? Isn't that a crime?

Only if you run out of time

Well, I guess I'll do it, if not for the random junk!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
